


Five Fractured Fairytales

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wriiten for the Open on Sunday community. Topic was Disney Movies</p><p>Some notes<br/>
1. I'm aware that Rumpelstiltskin was never a Disney movie, but since the character is on the Disney property "Once Upon a Time", I figured I could stretch things a bit. Besides the dabble was too good to pass up.</p><p>2. Hopefully the episodes/scenes referenced are obvious</p><p>3. It's rare that I am really pleased with something I've written. This is one of those rarities.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Little Mermaid

After 150 years, Angel finds himself getting bored. The torture, the murders, the rapes; it just doesn’t have the same kick.

So he gets an audience with Ursula, the head Rom (easier than you might think) and explains he’d like to be able to walk among humans even more invisibly. He’s thinking going out in the daylight would be a good solution but before he can explain, she says “done” and just like that, he’s got a soul stuffed inside of him.

Turns out, it actually does work, because now that he's miserable, no one pays him any attention.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

As soon as he meets the slayer, he can see she’s sleepwalking. True she has her little band of helpers, Doc, Dopey and Grumpy, but they just aren’t enough. Her mom is no help – poisoning her with lies about a normal life. It’s not who this girl is.

It’s up to him to wake her up.

He makes the sacrifice, changing from prince to Maleficent.

Later, as she kills him (and he’s the prince again, because, of course) and he sees the steel in her hand and eyes, he realizes too late, the only one sleeping had been him.


	3. Cinderella

Angel would love to go to the ball, but he knows that for someone like him, it’s not a possibility. He lives among the ashes and guys like that don’t get to dance with the princess.

So he’s shocked when his fairy godfather shows up, especially since they have a history. He hands him a tux and tells him the magic is just for the evening.

The princess has eyes only for him. But at midnight he flees. He realizes later he should have left something behind so she could find him again. But he didn’t, so she never does.


	4. Rumpelstiltskin

The world is finally the way it should be. People are not just happy, they’re selfless, all pitching in to rebuild for the betterment of all. He’s finally free of the dark. And it’s all because she has spun gold from the world’s pain.

Then he sees the rot behind her smiling facade. She reminds him that our outer face has little to do with our inner selves.

He’s never been a trusting soul though, and when he discovers that the price is his firstborn, he reveals her true name. The world is even uglier than it used to be.


	5. Pinocchio

She comes to him, a fallen fairy, promising him the world. He turns it down because he knows that sharp teeth lie behind all wishes.

And then she tells him that she can make his son a real boy. The one promise he can’t walk away from. He takes the deal, eyes wide open to the trap.

He watches his son, healthy and happy, the life he should have had right from the beginning. Angel’s dead heart bleeds.

He knows the final cost will be more than he can hope to calculate. It’s fine. He never expected a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Wriiten for the Open on Sunday community. Topic was Disney Movies
> 
> Some notes  
>  1\. I'm aware that Rumpelstiltskin was never a Disney movie, but since the character is on the Disney property "Once Upon a Time", I figured I could stretch things a bit. Besides the dabble was too good to pass up.
> 
> 2\. Hopefully the episodes/scenes referenced are obvious
> 
> 3\. It's rare that I am really pleased with something I've written. This is one of those rarities.


End file.
